Scare-Crowe/Transcript
Diego: I’m still shocked about what we discovered back at Moneyville... **Diego: We managed to arrest our first major criminal, and now we have to deal with another... **Diego: And it’s already bad enough were dealing with a serial killer, but to think that he had the indecency of raping his victims.... **Hamida: Correction: THEY. We can’t just assume that we are dealing with a man... **Diego: What are you talking about... Are you saying that the rapist could be a woman... **Hamida: Listen.... Mia told me you have strong respect for woman, so you may not believe what I’m saying is true.... **Hamida: But woman are more hornier than men..... **Diego: If that’s the case why are most perverts are men... **Hamida: This is because men don’t mind woman perving on them.... but woman are hypocrites, they drool over men when they take off their shirts, and then get mad when men take a one second glance at their breasts which they decide to show off, they bark! **Hamida: Now... if you mind I have to go, It’s something important.... **Diego: Ok...... Hamilton, I think I’d like to take a stroll, come with me.... Near an abandoned farm....... **Diego: Don’t you just love that place Hamilton.... it so quiet, a great reward, after all the noise from school, and the streets of Moneyville... **Diego: Although.... that farm gives me the creeps..... **Ophelia: AHHHH!!!!! **Diego: Hi..... is there something wrong...... were the cops around here.... **Ophelia: C-cops!! Thank goodness! My friend!! Someone transformed him into a scarecrow!!! **Diego: Lead us to him!! Chapter 1 *Investigate farm **Diego: Holy shit! That guy is for certainly dead!! **Ophelia: D-dead.... **Diego: Umm yes..... you didn’t actually think he was magically transformed into a scarecrow?! **Ophelia: If you think I’m crazy, I bet you never heard of Medusa, o-or....... the story when Hermes turned a nymph into a turtle!! **Diego: ‘sigh’..... Pagans.... I’ve heard they had a lot of them in here...... **Diego: Can you tell us his name.... **Ophelia: Y-yes...... his name is Steven..... **Diego: Steven... You mean like Steven Crowe, the infamous pagan cult leader?! **Ophelia: Y-yes...... **Diego: Oh well...... what did you find Hamilton... **Diego: A bloody pitchfork! That’s obviously the murder weapon! We have to send it to Bruno! **Diego: And young lady we need to have a talk! *Ask Ophelia about the victim (1 star) **Diego: First of all... what’s your name? **Ophelia: My name is Ophelia Lincoln... I-I’m a member of Steven’s cult.... **Diego: You don’t say..... you said you two were friends.. so you know lots of things about him... **Ophelia: I met him when I was a sophomore in high school, and he was 21..... I was one of the first to join his cult, along four others.... **Diego: Do you know who might kill him... **Ophelia: Christians and Jews harassed us because of our beliefs, but I don’t think they’d kill him, after all they enjoy tormenting us... **Diego: Do you know where he usually hangs out, when not performing rituals... **Ophelia: Yes..... he goes to the bar a lot, to take a sip of alcohol, I don’t get why people like that stuff, I once drank a full glass of whiskey, and I ended up feeling very dizzy, I don’t know whether it’s because I swallowed a pill of Scrappy Snacks or not... **Diego: Ok, thank you for the information. Lets go to the bar... *Investigate bar **Diego: Ugh..... why does every photo we find has to be ripped off........ I guess we have to fix it.... **Simon: Hello! How can I help you. I’m the bartender here. Would you like a glass of Pink Paradise, Sherry Cobbler, or Mint Julep, by the way that’s my favorite! **Diego: No thanks! I’m only 18.... **Simon: We do serve mock-tails for people your age, like... electric lemonade.. **Diego: We’re not here for drinks , we’re investigating the murder of Steven Crowe.. **Simon (dropping his shakers): Steve’s dead! **Diego: I suppose that means you know him.. we’ll have to have a word with you.. *Ask Simon about his relationship with the victim (1 star) **Diego: It says your name is Simon Armstrong.. **Simon: Yes... but everybody here calls me Simon.. **Diego: Looking at your star tattoo, you are obviously a pagan.. **Simon: I do believe in the existence of the greek gods, but I don’t do any rituals, or cult activities, at least not anymore.... **Simon: You see I used to be a part of Steven’s cult, I was actually the first person to follow him, and he considered me his right hand-man... **Diego: Did something happen between you... **Simon: No, we’re still friends, I just didn’t want to dedicate my whole life as a cult member anymore. I wanted a proper job, so I can provide for my daughter as soon as she is born.. *Fix torn photo (1 star) **Diego: The photo shows Steven, but he looks different, probably a photo that was took a few years ago... **Diego: But who is the girl next to him. Let’s identify her! *Identify unknown girl (1 star) **Diego: The girl in the photo is a certain Elvira Milton.. **Diego: She must be friends with the victim, lets speak to her.... *Speak to Elvira (1 star) **Elvira: Officers... I have sensed your presence.... **Diego: That’s great...... we’re hear to- **Elvira: To inform me of the departure of Steven Crowe...... the spirits of the underworld have informed me of his death.... **Diego: Oh yes.... were sorry about Steven’s death..... **Elvira: You don’t need to apologize... he’s not dead.... he just left his human form.. he sha’ll return back from the underworld at the form of a spirit... **Diego: O-ok.... I’m terrified.. l-lets get out of here.... *Send pitchfork to Bruno (Killer attribute: Killer drinks mint julep) **Bruno: However Steven’s killer is.... I have to admit they have some creativity, displaying his body as a scarecrow, your witness must have a sharp eye finding the body... **Diego: Is the pitchfork the murder weapon...... **Bruno: Wasn’t it obvious...... **Diego: Erm..... yeah.... **Bruno: Anyway, I analyzed it like you expected, the blood did match the victim, but also found an unrecognizable substance, I sent it to Sploder to identify it.. **Sploder: The substance Bruno sent me, was a mixture of mint and alcohol, and other ingredients, used to make a cocktail called mint julep. **Diego: I will take note on that... *Send body to Hasuro (Killer attribute: Killer takes Scrappy Snacks) **Hasuro: ............... **Diego: Listen Hasuro, if you find the victim hot.. we’re sorry just give us what you found.... **Hasuro: The victim was hot indeed... lucky for you he is no match to that sexy bodybuilder, or Philip.... **Diego: Thank god.... **Hasuro: BUT STILL!!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! CANT YOU BRING AN UGLY VICTIM FOR ONCE!! **Diego: .......... **Hasuro: Anyway.. If you want something to arrest your killer by, lucky for you they spat at the victim, or I wouldn’t have found anything! **Hasuro: The saliva sample however wasn’t enough to determine any of the killer’s phenotypes, or their gender, but I found traces of Scrappy Snacks, or in other things legal drugs... **Diego: Legal drugs?! The hell is that! **Hasuro: It sounds weird but they are made to help people get rid of their drug addiction by getting high using these pills to avoid dying from overdoses... I’ll add that to the profile.. At the graveyard... **Diego: Now that I remember Ophelia did mention taking those legal drugs that were mentioned.. and Simon did mentioned liking mint julep.... **Diego: That creepy girl, Elvira had the scent of mint coming out of her, with the scent of bread, A.K.A. ethanol vapor, so she drinks mint julep... **Diego: All the suspects claim to be friends of the vi- **bushes (crying sounds): ........../ **Diego: Eeeekk!!!! Who is there!!!! Chapter 2 **Diego: Now that I remember Ophelia did mention taking those legal drugs that were mentioned.. and Simon did mentioned liking mint julep.... **Diego: That creepy girl, Elvira had the scent of mint coming out of her, with the scent of bread, A.K.A. ethanol vapor, so she drinks mint julep... **Diego: All the suspects claim to be friends of the vi- **bushes (crying sounds): ........../ **Diego: Eeeekk!!!! Who is there!!!! Inside the graveyard.... **Hamida (coming out of the bushes): W-what are you doing here.... **Diego: We could ask you the same things... we’re investigating a murder, and we heard crying so we went to check on you...... **Diego: Is everything alright....... **Hamida: I’m not crying on a dead friend or relative if that’s what you’re asking... i-it’s personal...... **Hamida: Whose murder are you investigating.... **Diego: Steven Crowe you’ve heard of him, right... **Hamida: I don’t know who the hell that is... **Diego: He is a pagan cult leader.. **Hamida: Pagans you say...... I’ve seen many of those entering the graveyard doing rituals, when I am walking to my...my... b-bo..... **Hamida: Anyway... I suggest you should investigate the graveyard, you may find something useful.... **Diego: Ok, thank you for the advice.... **Hamida (blowing a kiss): You’re welcome... *Investigate graveyard **Diego: That faded paper seems like it could give us a lead, I’ll bring the dusting kit..... **Tom (holding a glass of mint julep; high): Hello....... Do you happen to have some Scrappy Snacks with you...... **Diego: Ahhh!!!! **Diego: It’s just a random junky, lets ignored and carry on to find Steven’s killer... **Diego: Wait! You’re right! That is the symbol for Steven’s cult! You must be a member! **Tom: Steven!! That name sounds familiar! Oh! Yes! He’s my master! **Diego: Lets wait until he sobers up, so we can speak with him... *Talk to Tom Blackwater (1 star) **Tom: Oh....... I feel so tired..... **Diego: Hello, can you tell us what’s your name. **Tom: Name’s Tom Blackwater! Who are you! **Diego: We are the Grimsdale Police Department detectives! **Tom: Coppers! Oh fuck! I was so happy that there haven’t been any cops for months! Now I can’t sniff some cocaine without getting in bars! **Diego: Listen! We are not here to lock you up for your drug abuse, you’re here since you are a suspect in the murder of Steven Crowe.. **Tom: Oh! You mean Master Crowe?! He’s dead! Bummer! I had lots of fun having drinking games with him... **Diego: Can you tell us who may want to ki- **Tom: .......... **Diego: What the fuck! Did you just pee your pants! **Tom: I couldn’t hold it up. Now if you mind I have to go change.. **Diego: The hell! No! **Tom: May I ask why?! **Diego: As a suspect in our investigation, you are forbidden to change your clothes until after 12 hours, or once we find the killer! **Tom: Do it fast! Well you then?! *Recover faded text (1 star) **Diego: That’s such a romantic poem, it says its meant to be sent to Steven, I wonder who sent it, there is no name, lets send it to Yoyo... *Send poem to Yoyo **Yoyo: Hey! Diego.... Hamilton... Did you happen to see Hasuro anywhere, he left his lab and didn’t come back, and why does Hamida look like she was crying.... **Diego: We didn’t see Hasuro anywhere, and I also am wondering why Hamida is sad.... **Diego: Did you find out who wrote the poem... **Yoyo: Well... I did analyze that handwriting, I can tell that the writer is a woman, who is also superstitious and dark, the handwriting also showed that however wrote this is fearless, and always thinks positively during bad situations.... **Diego: He know someone that fit this description, Elvira Milton! She failed to tell us she was in love with Steven! Lets confront her! *Confront Elvira on her romance with the victim (1 star) **Elvira: So we meet again.... I hope you found the killer. I have asked the lord Hades to let me speak with Steven’s soul, he spoke and is thirsty for revenge. **Diego: And I assume he didn’t tell you who his killer is! **Elvira: He told me the killer attacked him from behind, he couldn’t see the killer’s face do the shadows of night... **Diego: So he failed to tell you who the killer is, just like you failed to tell us you were in love with him... **Elvira: There is a difference being “in love” with someone, and having affections for someone, I admired Steven, but he never felt the same toward me, Mr Diaz... **Diego: How did you know my name?! **Elvira: I told you the spirits of the underworld told me everything about you! For example, I know Hamilton’s secret, the one Hamad intended to reveal at the concert, before he decided to atone, and apologize to the students for his behavior.. **Diego: Hamilton! You had a secret! And I never knew Hamad intended to redeem himself! **Elvira: There is many things you don’t know! For example I’m a rival to Hermes when it comes to gambling, and I take Scrappy Snacks... **Diego: I’ll pretend I never heard of “Hermes”, also sorry to hear that Steven didn’t share your feelings, I hope you haven’t decided to take him away from anyone else... Later.... **Diego: Hamilton, we’d you like to tell me about that secret of yours, don’t worry I won’t tell anyone else.... **Diego: Oh well...... I understand if you want to keep it, but please be aware that you can trust me.... **Diego: Maybe we should take another look at the bar.. *Investigate bar stools **Diego: What is that bloody coin doing in here! Quick lets send it to Sploder! **Diego: There is a paper, and its neither faded to torn! Thank goodness! **Diego: Wait! That’s a restraining order for Steven and its filed by... **Diego: Simon Armstrong?! But why would he file this on his friend! And where is he! **Diego: Wait...... there is laughing coming from...... downstairs... **Diego: There is a trapdoor! Lets go down! Down at the basement.. **Hasuro (wearing nothing bug boxers), next to two guys on their undies (Oscar Thompson and Marcus Butler), all holding gambling cards (Hasuro speaking): Ugh! Simon! When are you going to lose! The only thing you took off was your tie, and necklace!! **Simon: I told you I’m an expert at gambling! Dusk are you sure you don’t want to join! **Dusk (drinking mint julep): Of course not! I suck at gambling! I’ll probably get naked at the first few rounds! **Simon: Ok, and I won! You can your boxers off now Hasuro.... **Hasuro (about to take off his boxers): ugh....... **Diego: What the hell is going in here! **Hasuro: Oh! Hi Diego! We were just playing strip poker! **Diego: I know what that game is! Put in you clothes and get in the station! Simon we have to speak to you! And Dusk is that mint julep you are drinking! We’ll have to talk to you as well! *Ask Simon why he pulled a restraining order on Steven (1 star) **Diego: Simon you claimed to be friends with the victim! Why did we find this restraining order! **Simon: ........... **Simon: Fine I admit it! Steven was absolutely insufferable! **Diego: What did he do?! **Simon: Look I told you that I left the cult because my fiancée is expecting a child! But Steven! He just couldn’t accept that! **Simon: You don’t how hard for me to find a job! I didn’t have a university degree, and I was considered a delinquent by everyone! **Simon: The only reason I was able to get that job, was because I apparently had a pretty face... **Simon: But Steven kept coming begging me to return to the cult, and scaring off customers, my boss threatened to fire me, if he doesn’t stop! **Simon: I was panicking so hard! I nearly swallowed all my Scrappy Snack supplies! **Diego: We are sorry for the way Steven was acting, hopefully you didn’t end up killing him... *Talk to Dusk (1 star) **Dusk: I know I shouldn’t be drinking at that age! But please.... we’re friends don’t penalize me for this.... **Diego: Underage drinking isn’t our concern, heck! We had many drunkards at Fairview High! It’s the fact the drink you were drinking was evidence to our murder investigation! **Dusk: What! I’m a suspect for that! How do you if I even know the victim?! **Diego: Oh yes! We forgot! Did you happen to know Steven Crowe... **Dusk: I never met him personally, but yeah..... **Diego: Oh well...... this is awkward...... **Dusk: Did you fink anything on the Virgin Slayer?! **Diego: Sadly no.... but I hope so.... but first we need to deal with that crazy case!! It’s driving me mad! **Dusk: Because I think I found something.... **Diego: What is it?! **Dusk: I heard a rumor that there is a surviving victim of The Virgin Slayer... **Diego: Do you know who she is?! **Dusk: I don’t know the name, but I heard she is a member of Steven’s cult.... **Diego: That is a great lead! Thank you! *Send coin to Sploder (Killer attribute: Killer gambles) **Diego: Did the killer leave any clues on the coin. **Sploder: On the coin... no, the coin is the clue itself! **Diego: How?! **Sploder: That coin isn’t a coin, it is a special one owned by gamblers... **Sploder: I heard a rumor saying the victim sucked at gambling, meaning it must belong to your killer! **Diego: So the killer gambles, I’ll take note on that! At the farm..... **Diego: We some leads on the investigation. **Diego: We know that two of our suspects loved gambling! And one hated gambling, so Dusk’s out the suspect list... **Diego: So far, we know Simon hated the victim for nearly getting him fired, and that the victim rejected Elvira... **Diego: Ophelia hated drinking so she is out the suspect list, but we don’t know what Tom actually feels about the victim.... KNOCK!!!! **Diego (head bleeding): Ugh! Someone threw a rock at me! Chapter 3 **Diego: We some leads on the investigation. **Diego: We know that two of our suspects loved gambling! And one hated gambling, so Dusk’s out the suspect list... **Diego: So far, we know Simon hated the victim for nearly getting him fired, and that the victim rejected Elvira... **Diego: Ophelia hated drinking so she is out the suspect list, but we don’t know what Tom actually feels about the victim.... KNOCK!!!! **Diego (head bleeding): Ouch! Someone threw a rock at me! **Diego: It came from there, lets see who did this! A few seconds later..... **Elvira with Ophelia hiding behind her, and holding a rock: Begone you filthy unbeliever! Let us the mortal servants of the dark in piece!! **Dusk: I just want to speak to Ophelia! **Elvira (infuriated): Never! I shall not you bother her with that disgusting topic you speak of!!! **Diego: Hey! Hey! Calm down! Can you tell me what’s going on! **Dusk: You remember what I told you about a pagan girl surviving the Virgin Slayer! **Dusk: Well.... I heard that girl in the hat comforting Ophelia about her experience with slayer! **Diego: What!!!! **Diego: Dusk, we have to speak with you about this... **Diego: And Ophelia... we need to ask you some questions.... *Tell Dusk to leave the investigation to you (1 star) **Diego: Dusk, first! Thank you for helping us with the investigation..... **Dusk: You’re welcome. **Diego: But, seriously.. I know that you want to help catch the slayer, but please leave the investigation to us. **Dusk: B-but..... I can’t I need to be useful, I have.... **Diego: If you really want to investigate, you could join our team, you can apply as one of the detectives. **Dusk: I’m not really interested in the job, I want to be a journalist and not a cop, and I don’t have enough time for police work.... **Dusk: But please let me help, I can find clues about the slayer which help you.... **Diego: Fine. But next time, try not interrogating people, this is something we’ll do ourselves, bye! *Ask Ophelia about the slayer (1 star) **Diego: Ladies, sit down. **Ophelia and Elvira (Elvira): Listen, Ophelia doesn’t want to speak about this.. she doesn’t want anything to do with that traumatic experience.... **Diego: How do you know?! Did she say anything?! Ophelia pleas talk to us.. you can trust us..... **Ophelia and Elvira: ............. **Diego: Fine...... If you don’t want to speak, its okay..... **Ophelia: I-I can’t remember anything.... m-my memory is too fuzzy.... I can still feel the pain, when the slayer placed his male organ into my female ones, it hurt so bad..... his pecker was so huge, I can still feel the pain in my bottom...... **Diego: Pecker?! I guess that debunks Hamida’s theory of the slayer being a woman.. I knew it! **Diego: Thank you for putting the courage into speaking about this... we’ll leave you in peace... Later....... **Diego: Now that we spoke to them, maybe we should investigate the crime scene further.... *Investigate cornfield. **Diego: That bag contains some weird white powder on it.... **Diego: Wait! Is that cocaine?! **Diego: We know a suspect who likes sniffing cocaine! Tom Blackwater! Lets ask him if that stash is his! *Ask Tom what he was doing in the crime-scene (1 star) **Tom: I’m bored?! Would you mind gambling with me?! I can’t take the boredom anymore.. **Diego: Tom, is that stash yours?! **Tom: Give it to me! I was trying to find it everywhere! **Diego: Of course not?! We may have said that we don’t care about your drug habit, but that doesn’t mean we encourage it?! **Diego: What was it doing on our crime-scene?! **Tom: I was high?! I don’t know how it ended up here, when you are stoned, you don’t even know where you are, or what you are doing, you’d be hallucinating, once I had a hallucination that I was in the bathroom pooping.... and... well I was pooping, but I was on the streets..... **Diego: Ugh..... gross.. do you at least remember seeing the killer...... **Tom: No, but I did see someone making a scare-crow using a real person.... **Diego: That’s how Steven got killed, do you recall what the killer looked like.... **Tom: Not really..... but I did see snowflakes on their hair.... **Diego: You mean like the one you have... **Tom: Yes...... **Diego: So the killer has dandruff, I’ll keep note on that..... Later....... **Diego: Hamilton! I suggest we should take a look at the graveyard, we’re only one clue away from finding our killer! *Investigate graveyard. **Diego: That handkerchief! It has blood on it! The killer may have used it to clea- **Diego: You know..... I don’t think we need to send this to Sploder.. look at the print on the handkerchief! It has the shape of a Fleur-de-lys! **Diego: We’ve seen many of our suspects wearing a brooch this shape! The killer must be wearing one! Later...... **Diego: We have enough evidence to arrest the killer! Lets deal with them! *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Diego: Mr Armstrong! You are under arrest for the murder of Steven Crowe! **Simon: You must be mistaken! Someone else must have done it! **Diego: Don’t play coy with us! We saw the print of your brooch on the handkerchief you used to clean yourself, and a witness told us the killer had dandruff! **Simon: You have to believe me! I was mad at Steven but I would never kill him! **Diego: The only person who had those other two attributes hated gambling! We found your coin! Admit it! Why would you do such a monstrous thing! **Simon: MONSTROUS! You know what’s monstrous! Drugging a bunch of innocent virgins, raping them and then killing them! Fine I admit it! I killed that lowdown! **Diego: Are you saying Steven was The Virgin Slayer?! **Simon: Yes.... at least I believe so...... **Diego: But... How?! Fo you have proof?! **Simon: Look. You may think I’m crazy, but all the evidence points at him.... **Simon: There was that girl who was called Kimberly Sussex... she was doing research on the slayer’s victims, and believed he targeted virgin pagans, who worship the greek gods and goddesses.... **Simon: She suspected this, because his first victim was Ada Wadsworth, who was openly a pagan, and two other victims, were ones she recognized as Morgan Goodwin, and Emily Leigh, followers of Steven’s cult.... **Simon: At first, she was not certain, until a girl called Cherami Gilbert, who grew up in a Jewish household was killed one week after running away and joining Steven’s cult.. **Simon: This to her confirmed her theory, and told me and my beau about it, and began telling other girls to leave Steven’s cult as she suspected him as a slayer.. **Simon: No one took her seriously, even I! Until one week later where she was found dead! She was killed the same way as the other victims, but she was fully dressed and was not raped! The slayer must have silenced her and didn’t rape her, to make it a warning to anyone coming in his way! **Simon: This convinced me that Steven was the slayer, and I started telling girls to leave the cult, and give up paganism, but they refused! I couldn’t let Steven kill me fiancé with her unborn child, Ophelia, Elvira, or any other girls, I had to take justice on my own hand! **Simon: And in case I was wrong about Steven, I decided to display him as a scare-crow, to make it a warning on however the slayer is, that I will get them! **Diego: That is...... **Diego: I admire your act of heroism, but I’m afraid we have to send you to court.... At the court...... **Judith: Simon Armstrong! You are here being tried for the murder or Steven Crowe, how do you plead? **Simon: Guilty if I am wrong, Innocent if I was right. **Judith: I’ve about your accusation on Steven... and I have to admit your theory is nearly flawless, but we can’t assume it done. **Judith: Your intentions may have been for good, but taking another man’s life especially with the possibly of his innocence is still wrong! **Judith: For this! I sentence you to 7 years in jail... **Simon: You may as well give me life, It doesn’t matter, I am proud that I at least tried saving the girls from danger! After the trial..... **Jones: I saw the trial! Is what he was saying true, was the victim truly the slayer! **Diego: It seems like it.... but we can’t jump to conclusions, after all that is just a theory, he never witnessed him committing the crime.... **Jones: Either way.... good job, as much as I understand Simon’s intentions, he should have never took justice in his own hand, I just hope what he saying is true, we don’t want an innocent life to be taken for nothing..... **Diego: We still have to dig deeper, make sure that what Simon is saying is true. I don’t know why, but I doubt Steven is the slayer... A Fetish For Death (1/6) **Diego: We just arrested our killer, and he claims the victim was The Virgin Slayer. **Diego: But if you’re asking me: I doubt it, It just seems way too simple...... **Jones: Which is why we need to look for more clu- **Tom: Coppers! Would you mind taking some your time to help me... **Diego: Of course not, we’ll speak to you at the interrogating room.... **Hamida: Mr. Jones, can I speak to you, privately. **Jones: Sure... A few seconds later...... **Mia: Hamilton, there you are! **Mia: I know what I’m asking seems wrong, but Hamida seems so sad.. I’d like to know what’s wrong with her, would you mind.... eavesdropping on her...... *Eavesdrop at Hamida (1 star) **Jones: Officer Mukhailif, may I know what’s wrong.... **Hamida: It’s just..... I heard that a professor at my university is your ex-wife, Charlotte Jones... **Jones: Oh yes, Charlotte, we used to be in a happy marriage, but she left me due to the dangers of a policeman husband, I was sad until I met Zoe..... **Hamida: I know how it feels to love someone, but would you do, if someone...... stopped loving you...... **Jones: ......... **Jones: I cry a little..... and then I move on...... you know I don’t how it is for woman, maybe you should ask another girl for advice...... Minutes later...... **Mia: Hamida went through a break up?! Oh... poor her.... **Mia: Oh.... I really want to cheer her up, but I don’t know how...... **Elvira: Greetings... **Mia: Who are you? **Elvira: I’m Elvira Milton, a servant of the dark, Hamilton met me, I came here for help. *Ask Elvira what she wants (1 star) **Elvira: Oh Coppers! You don’t how excited I am speaking to two demigo- I mean mortals.... **Mia: Okayyyy....... what exactly do you want.... **Elvira: It’s my bang, it contains all my belongings and spells, I have lost it at the graveyard, I thought maybe you would help me find it...... **Mia: Fine......... *Investigate the graveyard. **Mia: That must be Elvira’s bag, It looks like a historical antique...... **Mia: You know.... I don’t really trust that girl, maybe we should rummage through the bag.... *Rummage through Elvira’s bag (1 star) **Mia: There are tickets....... **Mia: Oh..... these tickets are for tonight’s concert that features Lana Martyn and Dorothy Miller, its opening in midnight..... **Mia: I really wanted to go there, but the tickets were sold out, that could’ve cheered up Hamida too.... **Mia: We can’t take it though..... let’s give the back to Elvira.... *Give Elvira her bag (1 star) **Elvira: A little spirit told me that someone have recently searched my bag, shortly before you brought it to me..... **Mia: How did you know..... **Elvira: The awkwardness in your expressions suggest that, and seeing the sadness in your eyes, you saw something you liked, I suppose it was the tickets....: **Mia: Erm....... **Elvira: I bought four tickets, for me, Steven, Simon, and Ophelia... **Elvira: Ophelia isn’t in the condition to go thanks to that South American half-wit, and we all know what happened between Steven and Simon, you can have the other tickets. **Mia: Aren’t you going to give it to other friends... **Elvira: Not really.... I only bought the tickets, because the gods said many demigods will show up in here, and I’d like to meet them.. **Mia: Okayyyy....Thank you Miss Milton.. **Mia: Finally we’re done with her.... lets show the tickets to Hamida...... *Show Hamida the tickets (1 star) **Hamida: Lana Martyn, Dorothy Miller..... Never heard of them...... **Mia: Please Hamida come, cheer up a little! You don’t how many people want to go to this concert! Two famous singers in one show! **Hamida: Famous you say.... okay...... consider me in..... **Mia: Good! Now go change to something else, you don’t want to show up with running mascara. *See what Tom wants to say (1 star) **Diego: Mr Blackwater, what did you come to the station for.... **Tom: I saw a man taking naughty pictures of woman at the bar. **Diego: What! **Tom: That’s all I wanted to say, If I were you, I’d go fast, considering the slayer. That man is a potential suspect..... **Diego: We’ll go straight away, and stop that man! *Investigate the bar. **Diego: A camera! Could that belong to the man.... **Diego: Ugh...... it’s broken..... *Repair broken camera (1 star) **Diego: So now we fixed a camera.... and..... it’s locked..... **Diego: Hamilton, can you unlock it.. *Unlock Camera (1 star) **Diego: Let’s send the camera to Clay! *Send camera to Clay (1 star) **Clay: Next time you send me a camera, please warm me about NSFW content..... **Diego: Did did contain pictures of drugged woman who were stripped off, and announced dead a day later..... **Clay: Not that far... it is photos of cleavage, and booty shots... **Clay: And I have to admit, I’m not shocked to know who the owner of this camera is.... **Diego: Who did it belong to... **Clay: Gregory Lynn...ugh...... **Diego: Lynn?! Is he related to Adria- **Clay: Yep, he is Adrian’s older perverted brother........ **Diego: No matter who he is..... lets confront him about this.... *Confront Gregory on his photos (1 star) **Diego: So you are Adrian’s brother, I can see the resemblance in looks, but your persons is not alike...... **Gregory: Adrian..... you’re friends of this loser... get outta here!! **Diego: We will, but first we’d like to ask you about those photos in this camera... **Gregory: Hmph.... these photos... they look ho- I mean disgusting..... Who would do this.... **Diego: Funny to know, since this is your camera! **Gregory: I know what you think, but these aren’t for me to look at, customers love things hot! **Gregory (flexing his muscles): After all why would I result to looking at boobies, when I can taste the real thing with a simple help from these bad boys, and my cock. **Diego: So you take inappropriate pictures of woman to sell them for cash...... you’re disgusting........ here pay that fine, and we’ll go! Later in the station... **Mia: Diego, how do I look! **Diego: As beautiful as always! Where are you going?! **Mia: Hamilton, Hamida, and I are going to a concert... **Diego: Aren’t you going to take me...... **Mia: We only have three tickets, I really want to the concert, and Hamilton wants to see his celebrity crush, Dorothy Miller performing at stage, and I felt I have to take Hamida to cheer her up, after all Adrian broke up with her, that ass..... **Diego: If you think him breaking Hamida’s heart is bad, wait til you meet his brother..... **Elvira (On an Iris message): Hamilton, I’d like to speak with you, Diego come too.... **Diego: AHH!!!! Where did you come from..... **Elvira: I am not in the room, I’m at the graveyard, this is an Iris message..... **Diego: Sorry..... but you’re must obviously at front of us.... **Mia: ............ **Diego: Mia... Hamilton...... why do you seem shocked....... **Yoyo: Hi...... **Yoyo: .......... **Diego: Yoyo?! You too?! **Elvira: Just come talk to me at the graveyard.... *Speak to Elvira (1 star) **Diego: What do you want?! And why were Mia, Hamilton, and Yoyo looking at you strangely..... **Elvira: That’s something for you to figure, they have something special. You Diego are neither from the same kind as those three, nor do you believe in the greek gods, so unless you believe or ended up meeting one yourself, you won’t be seeing their visions.... **Diego: Okayyy..... So what do you want?! **Elvira: Ophelia have decided to do the Hestian ritual..... **Diego: And what is that..... **Elvira: Listen I refuse to believe Steven is the slayer so I asked her if she would like to do it, so she can recall the features of the slayer.... **Diego: That’s great! So when are you going to do it! **Elvira: There are many Hestian rituals, the ritual she’ll be doing requires a specific sacrifice to the goddess... Orchids..... **Elvira: I’s like you to go to the farm, and find some orchids for us..... **Diego: Okayyyy......... *Investigate farm **Diego: Soo...... do you know how orchid look.... **Diego: I heard they were blue, but there are many blue flowers here, lets send it to Yoyo, after all she took gardening lessons..... *Send the flowers to Yoyo. **Yoyo: Hamilton, did you see what I just saw!!! **Diego: Can you explain to me what’s happening! **Yoyo: Couldn’t you see it, there was that translucent screen showing that gothic girl in a graveyard speaking to you! **Diego: Whatever you say, so are these orchids.... **Yoyo: Yes they are indeed.... Now I need to calm down a little bit..... *Do the ritual on Ophelia (1 star) **A gothic girl is crying with other girls comforting her: ........ **Ophelia: That’s Simon’s fiancée, she was meant to marry him, tomorrow midnight... She is still sad over his arrest.... **Ophelia: Did you find the flowers..... **Diego: Hi Ophelia..... Are you sure you’re ready for the ritual, where is Elvira, and what are these guys doing...... **Gothic guy: May lord Hades announce our new master!! The screen shows a ghost-like image of Elvira Milton.... **Crowds (gasps): ......... **Diego: What are they gasping at?! I don’t see anything.... **Ophelia: That’s because you’re mortal, and you don’t believe on the greek gods, so you can’t see through the mist... **Diego: The what?! **Gothic guy: Oh well....... that’s strange.... I thought it would be a man.... anyway...... **Gothic guy: May I present Elvira, The Mistress of The Dark!!! **Crowd (claps): .......... **Elvira: Thank you.... now as my first ritual as the mistress of the dark, we shall do a ritual on Ophelia, to make her remember the details of her attacker...... **Elvira: Come Ophelia...... **Ophelia: Ok...... **Elvira: Are you sure you want that........ **Ophelia: I want that man to pay for what he did to me, even if that can kill me.... **Elvira (throws orchids at fire): ......... **Elvira: Hestia! Accept our sacrifice!!! **Ophelia (close eyes): I can see him...... **Elvira: Is it Steven?! **Ophelia: N-no he isn’t! Steven had a thick beard last week, that man can’t be him!! **Elvira: What do you see... **Ophelia: I can see his brown eyes..... or are they hazel.... **Elvira: what else do you see..... **Ophelia: ......... **Elvira: Ophelia..... **Ophelia (her eyes wide open, and moving like a maniac): ......... **Elvira: She freaked out! She got a seizure!!! **Diego: We’ll send her to the hospital straight away! Later on........ **Elvira: Is she going to be okay?! **Diego: She’ll be fine, the doctors’ll take care of her...... **Elvira: Thank god....... **Diego: Ugh.... I guess that means the slayer is not Steven, so he is still alive, and will be raping other woman as well...... **Elvira: At least we know he has brown eyes..... **Diego: If it was blue eyes or green eyes I’ll be helpful, sadly there are many people who have that eye color..... **Elvira: Yeah... but the ritual doesn’t end here, slowly Ophelia will remember who her rapist could be.... and so he would be brought to justice.... **Diego: I just hope you can keep her alive for that long, the slayer may want to silence her... **Elvira: I’ll keep her safe... **Elvira: And Hamilton I’d like to speak to you.... YOU ARE NOT HAMILTON... **Hamilton: If this is about Julian’s father, I- **Elvira: You didn’t do it out of your own will, someone used a spell on you, to make you push Edward Ramis off the building, you had zero control in your body.... **Hamilton: So someone used a spell on me?! **Elvira: Yes... you don’t have to blame yourself, it is not you.... **Hamilton: Who did it Hamad?! **Elvira: It is not Hamad that did it, he cared about you, he was your friend before you ditched him for telling everyone about Edward killing himself out of disappointment in his som.... **Hamilton: Yes..... **Elvira: You two weren’t the only one in the roof weren’t you.... **Hamilton: No.... there was that boy, His name was Rhett, I don’t remember his surname...... **Elvira: He was the one that did it!! That son of Zeus!! **Hamilton: Thats son of?! Look.... I believe in greek gods, but really a demigod?! **Elvira: This may sound crazy but they exist, you’re one of them... **Hamilton: I-I... I think Diego and I should go to Simon and tell him about Steven...... YOU ARE HAMILTON *Tell Simon that Steven is not the slayer (1 star) **Simon: Steven is not the slayer! B-but how.... I was so sure!!! **Diego: I know.... I’m also mad, I thought the slayer was gone for good.... **Simon (crying): I can’t believe it....... I killed my friend....... and let my beloved live the rest of her as a single mom.... FOR NOTHING!! **Diego: We will leave to grieve for your own.... Hamilton lets grab a snack.... Later...... **Diego: So let us think..... we know Steven is not the slayer...... **Diego: I had suspicions that Dusk could be the guy, but he was 13 when the slayer first strikes, and he doesn’t have brown eyes.. **Diego: Someone who fits the attributes is that creep Gregory Lynn, but we can’t jump to conclusions.... **Mia: Hamilton, are you ready... Hamida is waiting for us at the subway..... At the subway.... **Hamida: So you finally show up...... **Mia: Sorry for keeping you waiting...... **Hamida: It’s okay...... lets enter the train....